mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darius the Hellbourne
“Detestable! Deplorable! I haven't seen such disgusting creatures such as yourself, Tatsurou Akiyama! All my years of planning and centuries of waiting, gone to waste because of you and the samurai father of that whore! If you scoundrels were never born, I would have made this putrid world mine long ago and had it all to myself!” —Darius , better known as , is the leader and "god" of the Dark Horror cult/organization and the supposed mastermind behind plenty of the events that transpired throughout the Neo-Sengoku Trilogy. He takes the guise of a human named , serving as a villain behind the shadows in the form of the corrupt Prime Minister of Japan. He served as the main antagonist of Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne, but after the introduction of his son Ryuuji Kuroi and the revelations about him in later films, it is revealed that he is more of a secondary antagonist. Appearance As Yoshima Kuroi, he is an absolutely horrid-looking man. He is very obese, weighing at around a hundred kilograms, a bald head with only black hair on each side and a few strands on the forehead, small deformed eyes, massive lips that hide his large teeth thick eyebrows that are almost unibrow. As Darius, his true form is even more grotesque-looking. He has a red head with greenish-yellow antler-shaped eyebrows and mustache, yellow sclera on his eyes and two black moon-shaped eyebags underneath. His mouth has yellow lips and fangs and is located above his eyes instead of underneath his mustache. He also has blue tendrils hanging on the back of his head as his hair and two massive green tendrils as braids on the front. He wears a black robe with silver shoulder armor, which covers much of his body. Personality As leader of the Dark Horror cult, Darius is absolutely close-minded, always thinking he is right and is never wrong, and disregards whatever concern his henchmen and minions were having. He despises failure to the point where he doesn't want anything to do with his own underlings when they lost, as shown as when he violently eviscerates Shigeru Washizu as punishment for failing to hold down the Taimanin. As Prime Minister, he lavishes on what fortune he has as leader of Japan and is extremely corrupt, allowing drug cartels, brothels and yakuza gangs to wander freely across the country and ignoring the problems of the Japanese masses. Background Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne Kaiju World War Abilites He is the second most powerful villain encountered in the Neo-Sengoku arc, only next to his son Ryuuji. * Growth - * Immortality - * Levitation - * - * - Quotes “All that needs is one little push to drive you over the edge. Be grateful, Tatsurou! After all you've done for three years, you witnessed so many horrible tragedies, so many terrible evils, rotten defeats and the morally questionable that you've been told to do. And it never ends, Tatsurou! Your misery will never be over! This is why I, Darius the Hellbourne, shall be your downfall, for Yukikaze Mizuki will never love you! You will be forever seen as a liar and a weak loser! You are a failure!” —Darius, calling out Tatsuro Gallery Illustrations Screenshots Yoshima_Kuroi.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Neo-Sengoku Trilogy Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Forbidden Gods Category:Humanoid Kaiju Category:Dark Horror